Are yoυ ѕaĸυra?
by Naberrie93
Summary: ¿Propuestas Indecentes? Siempre recibía, eran su pan de cada día desde niñas, adolescentes, cuarentonas, ancianas, hombres y hasta monjas, pero de ¡¿Sakura! .::Twoshot for Hikari::.


**Are yoυ ѕaĸυra?**

**_Summary_**

¿Propuestas Indecentes? Siempre recibía desde niñas, adolescentes, hombres, ancianas y hasta monjas, pero de ¡¿Sakura?!

.::Twoshot for Hikari::.

**Disclaimer**

Naruto no me pertenece, todos su derechos se reservan a Masashi Kishimoto, con quién estoy enojada por retrasar el reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura (¬¬)

* * *

Era una mañana perfecta para entrenar y ponerse al día con las misiones luego de cinco años de ausencia; después de que cierta chica estuviese gastando su nombre y gritándolo desde el otro lado del campo hasta el punto donde al fin le hizo caso, pero, al llegar allí no se encontró con la escandalosa histérica que esperaba, en lugar de eso su encuentro fue precedido por un largo silencio.

—Habla, no tengo todo el día.

La chica bajaba la mirada a sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, el nerviosismo que irradiaba la pelirrosa era evidente, incluso para el Uchiha quién le lanzaba miradas dudosas de vez en cuando. Hasta donde él sabía Sakura Haruno era todo menos tímida, podía llegar a ser bastante molesta solo con proponérselo pero esta Sakura cabizbaja y balbuceante era totalmente anormal.

—Sasuke-kun… etto—levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del moreno—. Tengo que decirte algo.

— Hmp— respondió con brusquedad—, es bastante obvio.

—Verás, ya tengo 21 años y… bueno…. s-abes que ya hemos crecido— tartamudeaba cada vez más —… entonces…

Sasuke observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, seguía extrañado por la actitud de la pelirrosa, tal vez estos años fuera de la aldea, su compañera haya avanzado en cuanto a técnicas y evolucionado como ninja pero definitivamente seguía siendo una niña molesta en el cuerpo de una mujer. Mientras le escuchaba decir algo acerca de «Ocupa el 90% de las conversaciones entre los jóvenes» la miró una vez mas, estaba sudando y jugando con sus dedos, le recordaba a cierta chica que se escondía detrás de los árboles para espiar.

—Pídele el favor a alguien que puedas decírselo— se dio media vuelta—. Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto.

Estimaba a la pelirrosa, era su compañera de equipo, pero su paciencia tenía un límite, había gastado media hora de su tiempo allí parado escuchando a Sakura balbucear y tartamudear palabras que no venían al caso.

¡Espera!—insistió—.Te lo diré, pero dime… que aceptaras.

Su voz denotaba un entusiasmo en particular, eso hizo que Sasuke la mirara por encima del hombro.

—No te garantizo nada.

Ella suspiro y bajo la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo, Sasuke podría ser el hombre más apuesto del mundo pero definitivamente no era el más amable, él solo levanto una ceja ante esta escena, Sakura seguía actuando extraño. Cuando el Uchiha se giro completamente hacia ella, solo escucho decir una frase con voz tímida pero firme…

_Hazme tuya, Sasuke-kun_

_Hazme tuya, Sasuke-kun_

_Hazme tuya, Sasuke-kun_

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, su mandíbula se desencajo levemente y sus ojos se enfocaron en ningún punto en particular. Sakura había perdido la cabeza, de eso estaba seguro, intentó responder sin saber exactamente que decir pero cerró la boca levemente. ¿Propuestas Indecentes? Siempre recibía, era su pan de cada día desde niñas, adolescentes, cuarentonas, ancianas, hombres y hasta monjas, pero de ¡¿Sakura?! ¡Sakura!... La conocía desde niños, era su compañera y amiga incluso ella le había declarado su amor hace unos años y si aún no encontraba respuesta para con los sentimientos de la pelirrosa, ¿Cómo carajo iba responder eso?

Pasaron minutos que transcurrieron como si de siglos se tratara en un incomodo y tenso silencio tan visible que podría ser cortado con una tijera.

— ¿Estas loca?

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! — lo señalaba con un dedo acusador— ¡Tan solo tienes que aceptar!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, Sakura le estaba montando una especie de teatro barato que él no quería escuchar, así que se volteo dispuesto a irse e ignorar los acontecimientos recientes para el propio bien de ella.

— ¡Teme! No puedes hacer esto

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, sabía que estaba enojada, tenía por qué estarlo pero no tenía que insultarlo como Naruto, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos.

—Si tanto lo deseas— la miró de nuevo—, búscate otro.

— ¡Bien! Lo haré.

Un paso, dos pasos más, tres pasos… ¡Esperen! ¿Ella en realidad había dicho eso?

—No digas sandeces, Sakura —dijo sonriendo y tras una breve pausa añadió—: Nadie te querrá

Quiso ver el rostro de la pelirrosa ante la burla pero al dar el último vistazo hacia atrás no había nadie, ella se había ido. Se fue molesto más por el hecho de quedarse hablando solo, que por el hecho que Sakura se… ¿haya dirigido a cumplir su palabra?. Por favor, si prácticamente ella se estaba guardando para él, todo el mundo lo sabía, era de conocimiento público… o tal vez sí lo decía enserio.

_Sí fue capaz de pedírtelo a ti quizás lo haga con otros…_

Su alter ego ya empezaba a molestar, sacudió la cabeza al imaginar eso y siguió caminando impasible y estoico como de costumbre.

—_Si tanto lo deseas, búscate otro._

_— ¡Bien! Lo haré._

No… es netamente imposible que lo haga, solo es una trampa para que él termine buscándola a ella, si hace unos minutos prácticamente le confesaba que su mayor sueño era hacer el amor con él... ¿o no?... y con estos retorcidos pensamientos en su cabeza, se fue desviando de curso, quería ver con sus propios ojos sí en realidad Sakura era capaz de traicionarlo.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital no vislumbraba la cabellera rosa por ningún lado, solo se encontró con el ajetreo matutino de las enfermeras. Pasaron veinte minutos o más y empezaba a ser absurda su permanencia allí y más aún la causa de su estancia allí.

— ¿Necesita algo, Uchiha-kun?

—No, nada.

Las enfermeras más jóvenes ya comenzaban a revolotear a su alrededor, si no se marchaba en ese instante podría verse rodeado de un número considerable de fangirls que aprovechaban las multitudes para tocar hasta donde le llegaran las manos.

—La doctora Haruno esta ocupada con Kiba Inuzuka, debe estar por salir, lleva bastante rato allí.

Esa frase dicha en una conversación ajena a unos pocos metros de distancia fue suficiente para causar un gran impacto en él, automáticamente ya se encontraba justo en frente de la asistente, quién con un pequeño brinco no puedo ocultar la sorpresa por la repentina intromisión de Sasuke.

— ¿Cuál es la habitación?

—Nº 63, tercer piso a la izquierda—dijo sin aliento, visiblemente asustada por su comportamiento—. ¡Espere! ¡No puedes entrar!

Pero Sasuke ya no la escuchaba, subía rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba Sakura, quizás ya era demasiado tarde ¡tenía que llegar! y ¡rápido!

* * *

—Hehe claro, tu eres toda una profesional

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y le murmuro por lo bajo «No le digas esto a nadie» mientras Kiba asentía con la cabeza obedientemente, este intercambio de secretos no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha que levantaba una ceja levemente desapareciendo así todo gesto de incredulidad que hubiera tenido en el pasado, espero que Kiba desapareciera por la esquina del pasillo para poder así encarar a la pelirrosa de frente.

—Así que fuiste capaz de hacerlo, Sa-ku-ra.

Cuando ella noto su presencia justo detrás de su espalda se asusto enormente por la aparición de Sasuke, como si la hubieran descubierto en plena travesura.

¡No es lo que piensas, Sasuke-kun!— gritaba con un tono de voz muy poco convincente, tal vez demasiado— ¡No se lo digas a Tsunade-shishou! ¡Me matara si se entera!

¿Tsunade? ¿De que estaba hablando la pelirrosa?

—Kiba tenía problemas con Akamaru, al pobre le salió un tipo de sarna o algo parecido, e-entonces alguien tenia que cuidar a Akamaru y ¡le enseñe a sentarse y hacerse el muerto!

Hablaba cada vez más rápido, no le entendió casi nada de lo que decía…

—Se suponía que debía atender a la unidad ANBU pero Akamaru es como un ninja de Konoha y estaba en problemas ¡mi deber era ayudarlo!

¿Acaso todo esto se trataba de un incumplimiento en el horario de trabajo?

—Así que no hiciste nada con Kiba­— le dijo mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna evidencia que la delatara, sin embargo no encontró ninguna gota de sudor o cabello revuelto.

—No, él solo me dejo cuidando a Akamaru— respondió extrañada por la pregunta del moreno—. Ahora dime ¿que haces aquí? ¡No me digas que estas enfermo Sasuke-kun!

Sakura comenzó a examinarlo con ojo clínico de arriba hacia bajo examinando las mejillas del Uchiha y mientras Sasuke se fastidiaba de tantos cuidados por parte de la pelirrosa llegó a la conclusión que todo era una confusión de su parte. Ahora estaba el tema de Sakura otra vez, ya no parecía enojada como esta mañana debe ser por qué lo creyó enfermo pero Sasuke se replanteaba una situación, ya no estaba enojado con ella, más sin embargo…

—Deja de actuar.

—¿Qué dices, Sasuke-kun?

—No busques a otro Sakura.

A él no le parecía la misma chica de esta mañana que le había pedido que la hiciera suya; se mostraba asustada y cohibida, la bipolaridad de Sakura nunca la podría entender. Era hora de fijar una posición, ella siempre lo amó, era consciente de eso y también era hora de hacerle el favor que le había pedido esta mañana.

—Tu eres molesta—chocó su frente contra la de ella—Te haces la inocente—sus alientos mezclaron—Me molestas—. Los dedos del Uchiha tanteaban su cintura— Sa-ku-ra.

Ahora débil, Sakura solo murmuraba «Sasuke-kun... tu no». Ella no estaba consciente de todo, solo hasta el momento cuando él la besó y juntos intensificaron el beso, fue arrastrada por la pasión que desprendían los labios, los besos y las caricias de Sasuke. Se encontraba en un abismo y no saldría facilmente de allí hasta terminar de consumar la llama, que hace mucho tiempo atrás se había encendido.

* * *

Esta historia será un twoshot con toques de comedia. Va dedicado a la preciosa Hikari por ser todo un amor :3

Gracias por leer.


End file.
